Soy Tuyo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Parte dos de 4. Dedicado a los fans de IkkyShaka. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Soy tuyo.**

Dedicado a cada fan de IkkyxShaka o a quien quiera leer un buen rato (nótese mi sarcasmo, mis fics no son extensos)

Parte uno.

Desde hace días le observaba.

Quizá por curiosidad, por verdadero interés o por que no tenía nada más que hacer, pero no podía dejar de verle.

-Que hermoso...

Podía contemplarlo por horas completas, ya que jamás se cansaba de admirarle.

-¡Hey Ikky! Atena exige tu presencia.

-Dile que en unos segundos estaré ahí.

La vida en el santuario le resultaba mortalmente rutinaria, pero nada podía hacer, ya que su destino estaba escrito desde antes del nacimiento de su cosmos.

Pero, podía verle cuanto tiempo quisiera. Verle, ya que era lo único que podía hacer. No tenía el valor de acercársele, y ni él se explicaba como podía mantener el control al estar al lado de él.

-Cómo te deseo...

-¿Dijiste algo Ikky? -preguntó la diosa totalmente turbada por el comentario del caballero del Fénix.

-Perdón, creo que... me perdí.

-Pues pon los pies en la tierra. Necesito que tu y Hyoga vayan a una misión importante por el Pacífico. Tal parece que los "caballeros negros" han resurgido y es nuestro deber evitar que tal situación alcance notas mayores.

-Descuide -interrumpió Hyoga- los eliminaremos de inmediato.

Se disponían a salir, cuando Atena detuvo a Ikky.

-Sé lo que has hecho y estás pensando. Solo quiero aclarar que el caballero de la Virgen debe mantenerse tan puro como sea posible.

Totalmente consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban, Ikky bajó la cabeza en señal afirmativa y salió del cuarto.

-Tal parece que ya no harás tus escapadas de vigilante¿eh? -tras ese mal chiste, Ikky se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shun para notificarle la situación y para que le reemplazara como guardia- ¡Hey! Shun ya tiene trabajo por hacer.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -Shun se retiró del lugar tan pronto vio a Hyoga acercándose- pronto será aprendiz oficial de Shaka, pero eso no significa que se desocupará de sus funciones.

-Que cruel eres. Con razón eres el Fénix.

Ikky apretó los puños, pero evitó hacer algún comentario o respuesta. Odiaba cuando Hyoga le hablara con esa arrogancia que tanto marca a los acuarianos, pero respecto a él no podía hacer nada, ya que era uno de los favoritos de Atena.

En algún lugar del Pacífico, justamente en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, los caballeros negros, advertidos de la posible presencia de los caballeros de Atena, preparaban cautelosamente una trampa posiblemente perfecta, ideal para que cualquier caballero que cayera en ella no lograra librarla con facilidad.

Al menos, eso era lo que creían.

Bastó con un ataque tan sutil, que ellos mismos sintieron como cada uno de sus huesos se quebraba como fino cristal.

No hubo necesidad de hacer más. Todos fueron eliminados en cuestión de segundos.

-Eliminados.

-Y fue muy rápido. No entiendo por qué se preocupaban tan...

Una sorpresiva explosión de cosmos y un ataque que difícilmente pudieron esquivar dio respuesta a la incógnita. Ambos caballeros se incorporaron de inmediato y su atacante se hizo presente.

-Caballeros de Atena, no me hagan reir. Creí que serían más que eso.

-¡Presentate ahora mismo! -exigió el Cisne.

El misterioso caballero oscuro rió a carcajadas y para toda respuesta lanzó un ataque directamente a Hyoga...

Este se tambaleó por el impacto, más de pronto palideció por completo, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y gritó con todas las fuerzas de su alma antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡El puño diabólico? Imposible...

-Oh, si lo es... maestro...

_Continuará_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy tuyo.**

_Saint Seiya, marcas, referencias históricas o literarias, etc., no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto por entretenimiento._

_Este fic está dedicado a los fans de la pareja IkkyShaka, que sé que no son pocos; a Elena, a lub_umi, a Nebyura y a Rebeca Cardozo, quienes me dejaron review. Una disculpa por no haber actualizado en más de dos años, y espero que les guste este capítulo._

Parte 2.

Era diferente al resto de los perdedores que se hallaban escondidos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Lo supo en el momento que todos esos infelices le reconocieron como el nuevo líder, al ser el único que no se postró a sus pies. Tenía agallas, y eso le gustó, pese a que solo era un mocoso más chico que Seiya o su hermano Shun.

-_¿Cómo te llamas?_ -Le preguntó Ikky una vez que mandó a un escuadrón de caballeros negros a investigar el torneo galáctico, la fundación Graude y cuando tuviera relación con Saori y Mitsumasa Kido.

-_No tengo nombre_.

Fue lo que le respondió el chiquillo, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de una insaciable ferocidad y tan calmos como las aguas de un cristalino manantial.

-_¿Y cómo debo llamar entonces al gusano que se niega a obedecerme? Hablo de ti, por si no lo entiendes._

-_Dime como se te de la gana, no me moriré por ello._

El tiempo que duró el trayecto desde la Isla de la Reina Muerte hasta Tokio, Ikky le enseñó a "él" todo lo que sabía, impresionado por la habilidad del chico de aprender en unos días lo que a él le tomó años, y presintiendo una posible traición por la creciente ambición que reflejaban esos ojos negros, decidió eliminarlo con sus propias manos, sin imaginar que seguiría con vida y volverían a encontrarse.

Y prueba de ello, acababa de atacar a Hyoga con el puño diabólico.

-Acabaría con él, pero aún debo cobrarme esto. -Dejó al descubierto su pecho, mostrando unas marcas que se cruzaban en su pecho formando una X siniestra, y a una seña, el resto de las alimañas que se escondían en la isla salieron al encuentro, rodeando a los santos de Atena.- ¿O tendré que matarlo para que te animes a pelear?

-Adelante, puedes matarlo cuando quieras y como quieras. -Le respondió tras una breve pausa el Fénix.- Nadie te detiene.

El nuevo líder de los caballeros negros y sus secuaces rompieron en carcajadas, y Hyoga comenzó a espabilarse.

-Te has ablandado. El Fénix que desafió a un caballero dorado **apenas** tomó su armadura solía ser un maldito cabrón insensible que eliminaba la basura inservible cuando ésta le estorbaba, como a ese caballerito.

Hyoga se incorporó con dificultad, limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su frente, más no se movió al ver a Ikky avanzando hacia el frente.

-Ese caballerito, como le llamas, es un santo de la diosa Atena. Si realmente se cree digno de su puesto, acabará contigo sin rodeos.

La calma que se destilaba de las palabras de Ikky acabó por perturbar a los presentes, quienes se pusieron en posición de defensa al ver al Cisne encendiendo su cosmos.

A una considerable distancia, Milo y Camus, enviados por Atena, presenciaban los acontecimientos. La actitud sospechosa de Ikky había llamado la atención de más de uno, y para que un caballero dorado tuviera que vigilarlo no significaba nada bueno.

-No creo necesario que enviaran tanta gente, Hyoga acabará con ellos.

-Con los caballeros negros, si. -Camus mantenía su vista fija tanto en el muchacho como en el Fénix, como si esperara algo importante. Milo no pasó ese gesto desapercibido, y retornó su atención al encuentro, ya que si éste fracasaba en la encomienda, muchas situaciones se saldrían de control.

Hyoga empleó su rayo aurora para acabar con la manada de caballeros negros, que saltaron en un intento de acabar con los dos santos de bronce al mismo tiempo, dejando solamente al líder de pie.

-Quiero cobrarme esto contigo. -Le señaló la herida de su frente, sin embargo, Hyoga retrocedió hasta su lugar.- Pero sé que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que tómense su tiempo.

Si unos meses atrás, cuando recuperó la armadura del Fénix, se le hubiera dicho a Ikky que los caballeros negros se volverían una carga y una molestia, él mismo hubiera acabado con la Isla de la Reina Muerte borrándola del mapa, con todo y habitantes -fuesen o no inocentes-.

Pero "Él" tenía razón, Ikky, dentro de sí, sabía que se había ablandado, de una forma sumamente desfavorable. Sus dudas, miedos, prejuicios, sus defectos y anhelos los sentía a flor de piel, siempre pugnando por darse a ver, siempre tratando de mantener un control que sabía perdido.

Incluso en ese momento, mientras su "alumno" elevaba su cosmos y provocaba que un tramo de lava ardiente los rodeara a ambos, se hallaba ausente, pensando en alguien más.

-¿Qué te pasa, _monito_? -Le preguntó burlonamente el muchacho.- ¿Vas a seguir corriendo en círculos en la palma de Buda? Das asco.

Hyoga elevó sus cosmos al sentir el frágil suelo de la isla estremecerse, pero le extrañó ver la calma con la que el Fénix sencillamente se movía de lugar, como si en una plaza se encontrara.

-La verdad es que te he...

No dejó terminar al chico, bastó con emplear la cantidad justa de cosmos, con la velocidad y el momento adecuados, y el cuerpo del muchacho, sin vida alguna por el abrasador aleteo del Fénix, cayó en el tramo de lava que él mismo había abierto, deshaciéndose al instante.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o empezarás a trabajar como cartel publicitario para los que viven en la isla? -Le dijo Ikky a Hyoga disponiéndose a partir.- Va también para los estúpidos maricones que llevan rato siguiéndonos desde el Santuario.

Los caballeros dorados les dieron alcance a los chicos de bronce, y sin mediar palabra, Milo se llevó a Hyoga, ignorando la orden de Atena de que ambos jóvenes volvieran juntos de la misión. Camus, por su parte, siguió a Ikky, deteniéndose al verlo llegar ante una tumba, y por respeto, se mantuvo alejado en el tiempo que el Fénix estuviera ahí, regalándole palabras que solo eran para ella.

-¿Es aquí donde se fabrican las armaduras negras? -Le preguntó Camus tan pronto lo vio alejarse de la tumba.

-No, aquí son enviadas para ser usadas por los _fracasados_ con aspiraciones frustradas que no lograron nada en su vida. Las armaduras las hace un grupo de alquimistas desquiciados que se esconden en lo más profundo del volcán de la Isla de Kanon. Creí que lo sabían.

-Si lo supiéramos, hace mucho los hubiéramos eliminado. -Camus se detuvo al observar un tramo de flores que crecían entre los ríos de lava.- ¿Cómo es que estas flores sobreviven en un ambiente tan extremo como éste?

Ikky sonrió un momento con nostalgia. Cuando salió en búsqueda de la armadura del Fénix, sonrió por una flor, relacionándola con Esmeralda. Justo ahora, un largo tramo se había abierto camino, más no fue el rostro de la chica el que apareció en su mente, lo que espantó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué tan cierto es el asunto de la virginidad? -Se aventuró a preguntar Ikky.

-Técnicamente, si no tienes parte, voluntaria o involuntaria, en una actividad sexual con un segundo, eres virgen. -Fue la respuesta de Camus.

-No seas... Me refiero a la virginidad con los caballeros dorados. ¿Qué tan cierto es eso de que deben ser célibes, si la mayoría _son puros y al amanecer cigarros_?

Camus soltó una pequeña risa, consiente de lo que se refería el Fénix.

-Tiene que ver con reglas y acuerdos tomados desde la era mitológica. Atena estuvo de acuerdo en que una parte de sus caballeros estarían consagrados a los dioses _a cambio_ de dones y bendiciones. Y lo cierto es que la vida sexual de los demás no es asunto ni tuyo, ni mío.

-Eso suena a trueque. ¿De modo que Hyoga, que no es precisamente un pan de ángel...?

-Hyoga **es** el caballero del Cisne, y _solo_ bajo circunstancias extremas, fuera del control de la orden de caballeros dorados, usará la armadura de Acuario.

-¿Ser arrogante y arisco es parte del paquete de los caballeros de Acuario? -Le preguntó divertido el Fénix, imaginando la rabieta de Hyoga si le dijera que solo sería un caballero de bronce y nada más.

-Se es como se es, y punto. Si te gusta ir al grano, te expones a ser criticado, así es como funciona la vida.

No intercambiaron palabra en el resto del trayecto, separándose para ir uno a la Isla de Kanon, y el otro para retornar al Santuario, donde más de un sermón le esperaba.

-Debías volver con Hyoga. ¿En donde está Camus?

Saori estaba molesta, y por desgracia Ikky era la ruta de escape de sus recientes frustraciones, más por su forma de responderle, aún sabiendo que se trataba de la diosa a la que juró proteger. El Fénix sonrió de manera socarrona al imaginar que lo que le hacía falta a su diosa era una fiesta de tequila y una buena cogida. Solo faltaba el valiente que _se atreviera_.

-Con todo respecto, Saori -Ikky no se preocupó en guardar ni respeto ni compostura, después de todo, ya debían conocerlo.- La vida sexual de tus caballeros no es asunto de tu incumbencia.

Se dio la vuelta, marchándose inmediatamente del templo principal, y no bien llegó a las escaleras que daban rumbo a los doce templos cuando una docena de guardias le apuntaron con sus afiladas lanzas.

Como si eso fuera a amedrentar al Fénix.

-¿Sabías que empiezas a caernos mal?

-Ustedes no son un fino colchón de esponjosas plumas de ganso como para que deje caer mi trasero sobre ustedes, así que si no les caigo, váyanse al diablo y no me jodan más.

Se abrió paso sin dificultad alguna, pasando rápidamente por los templos para evitar pláticas innecesarias, consejos fuera de lugar, reproches o sonrisas y algabarías estúpidas, deteniéndose en las escaleras que conectaban a los templos de Virgo y Libra, sintiendo el cálido cosmos de su hermano que le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Sigues siendo un mono.

La voz de Shaka lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio, que empezaba a meterse hasta en sus recuerdos, estaba ante él, con sus ojos azules cerrados como de costumbre, y mantenía sus brazos cruzados, en un evidente gesto de molestia.

-Faltarle al respeto a la diosa que juraste proteger...

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro: Fuimos reclutados para ser enviados a un infierno y conseguir una armadura, a cambio de volver a reunirme con mi hermano; luego, mis opciones se limitaron a pelear por Atena en lo que la paz retornaba para llevarme a mi hermano lejos de todos esos fenómenos y buscar una vida, y ahora que mis opciones son servir a Atena hasta la muerte y, posiblemente próxima reencarnación, ella deberá poner de su parte y comprender que soy un ser humano, que no soy un lameculos como la mayoría de _los fracasados_ que la defienden a ella, al amor y la justicia, y que si sigue poniéndome cola, le voy a decir un par de cosas que _no le van a gustar_, pero que se las está ganando. Y fuera de mi camino, monje indio, o no responderé.

Shaka se movió para dejarle el paso libre, pero antes de que dejara ir a Ikky, le detuvo del brazo.

-No se te olvide que tienes una responsabilidad que _te ata_ a la armadura. Si faltas a ella, nadie moverá un dedo por ti.

El rubio soltó al Fénix tras una incómoda pausa, misma que se rompió cuando Shun apagó su cosmos. Se fue hacia los templos superiores, seguido por la mirada de Ikky, y desapareció tras el templo de Libra.

-¿Pasó algo malo? -Le preguntó Shun al ver el gesto serio de su hermano, y el hecho de notar una quemadura en su brazo.

-Nada grave. ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

No le dolieron las palabras, ni siquiera ese _regalito_ que le dejó. Eran las palabras que le dijo Camus las que tenían de malas a Ikky.

_"Atena estuvo de acuerdo en que una parte de sus caballeros estarían consagrados a los dioses a cambio de dones y bendiciones..."_

Y él no era un dios.

**Continuará.**


End file.
